


Starlight

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [28]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 28: Starlight
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flufftober drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Starlight

When he woke up, it was with the strangest feeling of warmth and comfort. In the foggy state between sleeping and waking he couldn’t connect it to wherever he had fallen asleep. It did, however, make him feel safe and protected, like he was in the middle of a clutch. 

Which … he didn’t really have any clear memories of, so that couldn't possibly be it. 

He carefully touched the body surrounding him. Big. Human. Male. Hair having been cut short and just starting to go floppy again. 

Wilde. Well, that was unexpected. But very comfortable. He relaxed back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The title might be a tiny bit obscure, but I keep coming back to continuing my own stuff. So this follows up from "The Stars Are Still There".


End file.
